


Oblivion

by TheRisingPhoenix



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Action, M/M, Romance, Xmen Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingPhoenix/pseuds/TheRisingPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are stuck in a governmental facility, what will they do when one of their lives becomes endangered? Can they escape in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fic ever! If you don't know any Xmen characters you should look them up. I don't own anything of 1D or Xmen. I guess the only thing I take credit for is this storyline. I apologize for any mistakes in grammar or other things related. I edited it myself quickly. 
> 
> Niall-Storm's powers  
> Zayn-Havok's powers  
> Liam-Colossus's powers  
> Louis-Pyro's powers  
> Harry-Iceman's powers

"Niall! What ever happens, just stay strong alright.. The others know what to do...I'll see you aga..." Zayn was cut off as a cackling sound filled the air. Niall could see how the boy's face convulsed in pain. 

 

The pain felt excruciating, blinding hot volts of electricity attacking his nervous system. Zayn was trying his best not to scream, he didnt want to make the situation worst than it already was, especially for Niall. 

 

"No!! Let him go! Let him go!" Niall rushed to Zayn's side as the guards electrocuted the raven haired boy with their taser guns. Before he could get close he fell to his knees as the familiar pain spread through his muscles. Looking to his left he saw a guard approaching him with his gun cackling from a previous shot. 

 

" You mutants disgust me" the guard spat, kicking Niall onto the ground. The pain from the blow radiated from his upper back like forces of needles, he gasped for air as the impact with the ground knocked the oxygen from his lungs. As he lay immobile on the solid concrete of the courtyard, he could hear nothing but the angry cackling of the taser gun behind him. 

 

Then his head was pulled up, fingertips digging into his hair, making hot tears flood his eyes. "You see that?" The guard taunted, pointing his head in the direction of Zayn. He watched as two guards beat and dragged a struggling Zayn away. "Your lucky they want you and your friends alive, I can't say the same for your buddy over there though. Looks like their admitting him to the experimenting labs.." A hot breath breathed into his ear. Niall's heart instantly sped up. He never felt as enraged and fearful like he did in this very moment. 

 

" You know what... I'd be afraid when we break out of here..." Niall choked out. He knew his capturer was caught off guard by this because the hold on his hair lessened, only to be replaced with a painful blow knocking him into darkness. 

\------////------////----////

 

He was floating in darkness. No sound or any sign of vision. Only his own thoughts keeping him grounded in his humanity. 

 

He wished that things could be different regarding his experiences from the world that so easily hated his kind. Not once did anyone stop to think that he had no control over why nature had picked him to be this way. Was it so bad to be different though, were they all supposed to be conformed into certain molds that society used to ensure security. What if nature was ready for change, what if he was just a simple step into nature's plan for a more diverse future. 

 

Then Zayn... Oh yes... 

 

The darkness lightened to a shady grey. 

 

Zayn, Zayn, Zayn, Zayn 

 

It was finally coming all back to him. He knew Zayn... He loved him. 

 

A rush of energy erupted, engulfing him, reconnecting his lost thoughts.

 

He could still remember the pain he felt when Zayn and him were pulled apart, it was like they a took part of him when he was dragged away. 

 

Today was important  
Today was the day they broke out of this hell hole  
Today was the day they got their freedom 

 

A ethereal whiteness glowed all around, assuring him there was hope.

 

\-----////-----////-----////----

 

In blackness a murmur of voices emerged. He was not alone.

 

"They really did a number on him..." A familiar voice said. 

 

"Just wait, I'm gonna melt this place down and skin those bitches alive over the burning rubble!" Another piped up. 

 

" Louis you aren't skinning anyone alive, remember what I said? No more psycho Louis." The voice closest to him said. 

 

" Liam's right Lou, plus that would only make us as bad as them, but I do think we shouldn't exactly let them off the hook either" a new voice surfaced. 

 

" Well we have a bit more to go so we'll wait and see. I stopped the bleeding on Niall's cheek and checked for any other wounds. He's pretty bruised up, but he's gonna make it." He felt movement, his head was laying on someone or something. 

 

"Do you think they put the explosives in the right place? I mean that's not what's really important... But I hope Zayn and Niall did it, otherwise he took a beating for nothing," the last word was barely said, almost like it hurt to say. 

 

Who were these people... Then the memories came flooding in..... They were his friends who were also being held captive. Liam, Louis and Harry. 

 

"Knowing Zayn, I'm sure they put the explosives and timed them accordingly. He would take a beating any day just to know that Niall would have a chance to be safe. Plus Niall here, would do anything for him just the same. He also knows that he risked death to save our lives." A gentle hand squeezed his shoulder. 

 

Finally he opened his eyes, bright white light came from everywhere. As his eyes adjusted he saw a ceiling of a smooth clean white texture along with a face of a teenaged brown haired boy looking at him. 

 

" Hey there Ni.." The boy looked at him, his puppy brown eyes gleaming against the rooms illuminated reflection. 

 

"Oh my gosh he's awake!!" A voice bursted, followed by the sound of hurried steps. An auburn haired boy with cerulean eyes popped into Niall's view, so close to his face that he could feel the slight breath from the other boy. 

 

A curly haired boy with sparkling green eyes appeared as he pushed the auburn haired boy out of the way. "Louis give him some space, your scaring him with your creepiness."

 

"Calm down you two." The brown haired boy glanced at the other boys then focused his gaze back on Niall, "do you know who we are buddy?"

 

He searched his thoughts, yes he does know him. "Lee..lee." Niall stuttered. A laugh erupted from the cerulean eyed boy. Liam shot a glare at Louis. 

 

"Sorry.." He muttered, quieting down.

 

"Who am I Niall? Can you tell me my name?" The puppy eyed boy asked again gently.

 

"Lia.. Liam.. your names.. Liam."

 

Liam smiled, " Do you know who these two are?" He glanced at the two boys. 

 

"Harry and Louis." It all was coming back to him. Niall noticed that they were all wearing the same royal blue jumpsuits with short sleeves. Just like him. He remembered what he and Zayn were doing last night. They had sneaked out and planted explosives within the facilities generators. He immediately tried sitting up only to wince from the aching pain somehow coming from different parts of his body. 

 

"Hey take it easy" Liam rubbed Niall's scalp. 

 

"What happened? All I remember is getting caught and... Oh no! Zayn! Where's Zayn?!" Niall panicked looking around for him, but he could see he was nowhere to be found. 

 

"Hey shh shh, it's alright, he's fine." Harry got on his knees rubbing Nialls arm. "Louis overheard one of the guards saying they were keeping him on the top floor holding cells."

 

"No!!" Tears ran down Niall's face. "they took him to the experimental labs.." His mind was racing, he could only think of the horrible things they were doing to him. Why couldn't they have taken me, Niall thought. 

 

Liam seemed to realize, how crucial their escape was now. Zayn's life was on the line. They had to get out. "We'll figure something out when the power goes out. We can't waste no time though, were only guaranteed 5 minutes tops before the whole system reboots."

 

"Liam you do know the generators we targeted are only for this floor level, right?" Harry said hesitantly, "it won't make a difference if they really have Zayn on the upper level."

 

Louis thrummed his fingers on the cool metal bars, "All the more the get out of here." 

 

Harry tried his best to calm Niall down. He knew, he'd be going crazy if Louis had been the one that got taken away. Slowly Niall's sobs turned into soft sniffs. "He'll be alright Ni... Zayn's a strong boy..he's not one to give up easy, you'll see him again." Those words gave Niall assurance, maybe not alot, but enough for him to grasp. 

As Niall calmed down, he brought his fingers up to touch the smooth cool metal enclosing his neck. The collars that they were wearing were powered by the main power grid on their floor level, so as soon as the power went out it gave them a window to break out. The frequencies emitted by the metal rings around their necks repressed their powers, making them vulnerable like regular people. 

 

The holding cell they were in was opaque white, light flooding the whole thing illuminating their every move. The only thing that stood out was the gray metal bars keeping them from simply running out. Two guards were keeping watch, from a computer station just 10 feet away, Niall could hear the faint murmuring of their hushed voices. 

 

"Liam when the power goes off, your gonna have to help me get my collar off, they took away my lighter. I'm basically powerless," Louis said while gazing at the guards. 

 

"You know I will, but we need to be quick about this alright? There's no room for mistakes," he rubbed one of his biceps. He was going to get his friends out of here. 

 

\------/////------/////---////

 

The lights began to flicker at that moment, shadowing the cell every other second. "Get ready" Louis glanced back at them. Niall gathered his strength and stood up with the help of Liam. He really hoped this worked, he had to find Zayn. The lights continued to flicker before a muffled rumble exploded into the quiet atmosphere gently shaking the whole room. Then all was dark as everything lost power. 

 

"What the hell? Level B do you copy?" A guard's voice echoed somewhere from the computer station. 

 

Niall felt a rush of energy corse through him, giving him strength. His powers were up and running again. Automatically he placed his fingers to the collar, then he discharged a current of electricity. 

 

Harry at that moment immediately froze the metal and watched as small ice crystals collected on it. As the metal cooled small cracks emerged shattering the collar to pieces. Gosh, this felt so good. 

 

Liam on the other hand wasted no time on transforming his skin into the strong shiny metallic steel. He instantly ripped off his collar and moved to help Louis out of his. 

 

As Niall heard the other boys getting out of their collars, the ring of metal around his neck disabled and fell to the floor sending a clink throughout the darkness. 

 

"Go check on the prisoners" a male guard's voice echoed. 

 

A staticky female voice emerged "Level A, we've apparently had a system malfunction, approach prisoners with caution. We're not clear on how much the explosion affected your level"

 

Steps got closer as a small light shone through the metal bars. "Shit they're out of the collars, we need backu-" he was cut off as Niall blasted a bolt of electricity to the front of the holding cell. The heat of the bolt cut the air, releasing a loud clap that echoed throughout the room. 

 

Everything stayed quiet for a few seconds. "Shit Niall, I think you fried him." Harry inspected the now warped melted metal bars. 

 

Louis ran to Harry's side,"Omg no fair! I wanted to be the one who melted him." Times like this, made him wish that he could generate his own fire. Oh well. 

 

Right then, the lights came back on, illuminating the room. Niall could see the black scorched marks on the ground and ahead he could see the smoke coming off of the now black figure of a guard. He wanted to feel guilty, but he had no room for that right now. They needed to get out of here. 

 

As they moved towards the security station a few feet away, they saw the remains of the computers. Niall's lightning bolt had been so charged that it exploded the station, burying the other guard underneath the remains with only his lower waist showing. Louis bent down and searched through the guards pockets.

 

Liam looked around, "Okay we need to navigate our way to the-....." 

"Omg yes!! Thank you, thank you!! You fucker!" Louis jumped up and down while kissing the object in his hands. "Daddy's back in business." The boy smiled like a boy opening presents on Christmas. He held out his hand and flicked on the lighter. Niall couldn't help but smirk at Louis's sometimes crazy behavior. 

 

The boys quietly walked out of the room glancing to see if anyone was in the hallway. No one was around, nothing except for the soft beeps of machinery in the distance. 

 

"Okay we need to locate Zayn and then navigate our way through the facility, the aircraft hangers are to the left of this building" the steel skin shined from the lights as Liam talked.

 

Niall knew he didn't want to think about this, but he needed to. What if they reached Zayn and he was dead, what if by that time it was too late for them to fully escape. He couldn't jeopardize his friend's freedom too, after all if anything of the matter was true and his detour was for nothing there was still a chance for him to escape as he was the only one with the power of flight. "Wait... I should be the one to find Zayn." 

 

"What?! Are you crazy!? Were a team Ni!" Louis spoke up shaking his head.

 

Liam started "Niall were all in this togeth..." 

 

"Look please try and understand this, I don't want to to think this, but.." Tears gleamed in his eyes, "there's a chance that Zayn might not be alive, if we all go it could be too late to escape by then. If I go, then you guys still have time to get out." 

 

"Ni.." Harry looked at him with concern 

 

"Please Liam, I'm begging you... If I go there's still a chance of me making it out, I can fly and if Zayn is still alive, it's a win either way." 

 

Liam was quiet as he thought about the situation, but he knew Niall was right. This was a hard decision, they weren't students anymore. The danger was real. "Okay.." 

 

"What?! No you can't do this!" Harry gripped Liam's shoulders 

 

Louis grabbed Harry off of Liam and shook him. " Ni's a big boy now, you got to understand that this is his choice. We have to accept that." 

 

Harry knew it was unavoidable, but he didn't want to face the fact that they were going to be separated yet again. This was what training trained them for though, there was nothing he could do. "Be careful Niall..." He pleaded with his body to not give in to his emotions 

 

Liam immediately hugged Niall, not hard since he was transformed, but still secure enough. This was one of his best friends, almost a brother by now. "You take care okay, don't give them any reasons to hurt you, do what you need to survive.. If Zayns.. Gone." He choked, "you fly out of here Ni... If he's alive, you two get your asses to aircraft hanger alright?" Niall shook his head, on the verge of tears, but he refused to let them fall. He had to be strong if he was going to make it out of here alive. 

 

Liam let go as Harry came and hugged Niall. He could hear Harry's words struggling to get out. 

 

Noise around the corner stopped them, finally voices rang out "come on, Cristian and Nick aren't responding I think something happened."

 

"We gotta go" Louis reached for Harry. He knew they would see Niall and Zayn again. "See you soon Ni, Zayns alive, I'm sure of it," he squeezed Niall's shoulder in reassurance and left with the others down the hallway. 

 

After they turned the corner, gun blast and commotion rang out along with shouts. Niall knew they would be alright. With that he turned and sprinted down the hall to find Zayn. 

 

\----////-----/////-----/////

 

Red emergency lights flashed all around, with an alarm humming through the facility, doing not much to cover up the fight going on in the hallway. 

 

"Ouch, that hurt you fucker." Louis rubbed his wound while staring at the guard who had shot him. Both of them were sidestepping watching each other closely. The shot was a plasma bolt, it had charred a small piece of his jumpsuit on his upper right shoulder. For some reason it only made him more frustrated. The small flame from his lighter grew into a ball of fire, he smirked, "okay, my turn." 

 

Liam charged at the guy who was currently shooting at him, the gun's plasma bolts did nothing but bounce off his steel skin. By the time he was less than 10 feet away, he watched as the shooter started to panic and fire more shots as if it would damage him all of a sudden. His hand grasped the thin metal barrel and crushed the gun, the shooters mouth gaped open in shock. Before he could take off running Liam pushed him making him fly into the wall cracking the plaster from the impact. The shooters body slid down motionless. 

 

The corridor was a mess, with flames burning in small clusters and spaced out ice clumps enclosing frozen guards. Part of the floor was indented from Liam's self projectile jumps. 

 

" So much for sneaking out... might as well have some fun while we're at it" Liam smashed through the wall sending electrical wire and pieces of rubble everywhere. "Come on the hangers this way!" He shouted from the other side. 

 

As the other boys went through the wall, Liam flung a crate at an incoming jeep. Before the guards could shoot the machine gun on top, the crate smashed into the front of the vehicle, causing the jeep to flip forward and roll scattering debris all over. The screeching metal came to a stop just a few feet away. 

 

"Don't feel bad, the twats would of killed you without a second thought." Louis appeared by Liam's side. He knew Liam wasn't much of a person who liked hurting others. 

 

Liam nodded his head "Come on let's get moving, I can see the hanger from here." 

 

"I'll try to look for something big enough for all of us!" Harry shot through the air to the aircraft hanger on an ice slide. 

 

"I'll keep watch, go help Harry." 

 

"Alright, be careful." Louis ran off after the curly haired boy. 

 

A roar of sliding metal came from the far end of the facility. Liam focused his gaze and could see a giant robotic figure rising from the ground. 

 

Then a emotionless inhuman voice came, " Target, mutant operatives." It's eyes glowed alive illuminating its face. 

 

\--////----////----///-----

 

As the last shooter slammed into the wall, the guards body smoking from the lightning bolt, fell to the floor. The jet black haired man in the white lab coat knew he was trapped either way. "Please don't hurt me!" He dropped to his knees, his gaze fixed on the sparking hands of the blond boy just 5 feet away. 

 

"Get up." Niall pulled the man up by his coat, "don't think for a minute that I won't hurt you, the things you've people done to my kind are nowhere close to what I'm capable of at this moment." 

 

"I.. I have kids.. They're all I ha- .." 

 

"What about the others you've killed?! Huh!? Did you ever stop to think that they could have had kids waiting for them to return home!? His grip tightened on the mans coat.

 

"Please... I'm sorry..." The man sobbed. 

 

" I don't care. Tell me where the experimental labs are and I'll think of letting you go." Niall looked around checking the corridor for any more guards. 

 

" Use.. Use this elevator and go up to level C. Then take a right and you'll see a double ...door that will take you too the labs. Security footage should be knocked out... The explosion corrupted the wiring.." 

 

Niall let the man go, leaving the man sobbing on the floor. As he entered the elevator, right before the doors closed, he heard a choked out thank you. 

 

Finally the elevator doors opened revealing an empty corridor, nothing but the emergency lights flashing and moving across the walls. Niall's sure most of the staff had fled the facility as soon as the explosion had gone off, otherwise this place would have been crawling with employers. 

 

He replayed what the man had said and took a right. Before he rounded the corner, he peeked and saw the silhouette of two guards standing in front of what he guessed was the doors to the experimental labs. 

 

The two guards were about to patrol down the hallway before a breeze rose blowing lose papers their way. At first it was a simple draft, but then the wind picked up and howled as it evolved into a full gust. Their boots lost grip of the floor and then they were blown straight down the corridor slamming into a supply rack and buried underneath boxes of now broken flasks. 

 

The blond boy ran down the hallway and bursted through the double doors. He met the eyes of middle aged woman sitting at a computer station, her brown eyes were blown wide at the sudden appearance of him. She reached for the phone a foot away from her. 

 

" Don't you dare, I don't want to be forced to hurt you," he held eye contact.

 

She stopped midway and dropped her hand. Her blond hair was in a bun, that seemed to be faltering by the minute, the stress was obvious in her demeanor. 

 

"I'm looking for an inmate that was brought in yesterday afternoon. Lead me to him now," he approached the desk.

 

She rubbed her lab coat and seemed to be thinking about the situation before getting up and leading him down the lighted hallway. 

 

The room they stepped in was plain except for the metal slab against the wall. His eyes locked onto the familiar tanned skinned boy, sitting against the wall. "Zayn!" He ran and crushed the boy with a hug, he never felt so relieved in his life. Niall let go and peered at Zayns face. The boys face was dull and a bit pale in color, his eyes were half lidded in fatigue. "What did you guys do to him?!" 

 

"His powers are generated by radiation and energy absorption, the rooms designed to block any wave penetration of any sort," she hesitantly looked at the weakened boy.

 

Niall grabbed Zayns shoulders and dragged him to the corridor outside and leaned him against the wall. "Leave us, I suggest you get the hell out of here while you still can." 

 

The woman took one last glance at Zayn then took off in a mild run. 

 

Niall kneeled and took Zayns hand in his, "everything's going to be alright, I'm here now." He whispered while stroking the boys fingers. The marks of needles were evident against the tan boys skin, making his stomach lurch. He can't help but see scenes of Zayn in pain strapped to a bed with dozens of needles probing his flesh like hungry mosquitos. 

 

"Niall?.." A drained voice spoke. 

 

"It's alright I'm here, your gonna be okay...." Niall looked into the hazel eyes staring right back at him. Zayn tried getting up, but only slumped back down from the lack of strength.  
" hey take it easy.." 

 

"I'll be alright in a moment, my body just needs to recharge" he closed his eyes. 

 

Niall rethought about everything that has happened over the last 24 hours. Everything was beginning to overwhelm him. Was this really how the world was? Nothing but chaos and trying to survive? Then he felt movement and saw tan fingers grasping his forearm. He looked up to see warm hazel eyes looking at him curiously. Then he was pulled, Zayns chapped lips crashed onto his, moving like his life depended on it. Niall moved a bit until he was sitting in Zayn's lap, his hands cupped the tanned boys face, then one of his hands drifted and fisted Zayns hair. It felt electrifying, like thousands of volts were surging through Niall's veins. He felt wetness on his cheeks, finally realizing that he was crying. 

 

They pulled apart coming up for air, Niall rested his head against Zayn's shoulder. " I.. I thought.. I thought you were... that you were..."

 

"I know.. I know.." Zayn's hands rubbed Niall's back. 

 

Niall was sucking in uneven breaths, " I know you told me.. to never say it.. cause of the shitty world we .. live in.. and it would be better not to.. but .. but.. I can't help it.. I'd rather die than not tell you how I feel...I love you Zayn." The hands on his back slid down to his waist, grasping it tight like he was going to slip away. 

 

Zayn was trying to be strong for both of them, but he couldn't help but feel all the emotions that his mind was going through. He wanted to laugh, cry and shout at the same time. He remembers telling Niall it would be better not to speak how they felt, because then it would be the end of either one of them if the other perished. Zayn couldn't help but feel what he's been trying to choke down since the day he had developed attractiveness to the blond boy. " I love you too.." He meant every word. 

 

Niall gently leaned back up and looked at the beautiful boy who he loved. His color had returned and he looked flushed and alive. He could even see the red rimmed eyes, he knew Zayn was trying to be strong. 

 

Niall couldn't help but bring his lips to Zayn's, kissing him with every ounce of feeling he had. He pulled away, resting his forehead on Zayn's. The hands on his hips were practically bruising him, but it didn't matter. 

 

After a minutes of silent comfort, the raven haired boy spoke, "We better get going." Zayn released his hold on the blond boy and nudged him before placing a peck on the boys cream colored cheek. "We're still following the plan yah?" 

 

Niall got up and wiped his eyes, " yeah we still are, they should be at the aircraft hanger by now." 

 

Zayn stood up, feeling his body recharged. "Alright, lets go then blonde?" He smiled and took ahold of Niall's hand. 

 

\----/////------/////----////--

 

Liam felt the heat as he dove away from the missile explosion. Before the sentinel could target him again, he grabbed a chunk of steaming concrete and threw it, luckily the sentinel didn't dodge. The concrete struck one of its flying enabling rocket feet and crushed it, sending the sentinel crashing onto the airfield's pavement. 

 

He really hoped Louis and Harry were almost finished prepping a jet because he didn't know how much more he could do this. 

 

\----////---////---///-////

 

"Look there's Liam." Niall pointed through the giant hole in the wall that Zayn had blasted through. 

 

"Damn, doesn't surprise me that this facility has sentinels. Looks like he could use some help." Zayn smirked. "It's been awhile since I took down one of those things. Should be fun." His hands glowed with hot pulsing energy. 

 

"You sure you'll be able to get down alright?" Niall looked down observing that they have gone a floor lower, but it was still two stories up. 

 

"Yeah ill manage, see you down there. Be careful please?" He squeezed Niall's hand and brought his lips to the blond boy's, lightly rubbing. Then he was off, jumping down and using his hands to pulse energy to slow down his fall. 

 

Niall watched as Zayn landed gracefully, and sped off towards Liam. He heard a screeching metal sound, looking to his right, only to see two sentinels emerge from some sort of underground hanger. 

 

"Target, mutant operatives" the robots came alive and blasted into the air flying towards Liam and Zayn. 

 

Niall gathered his senses, eyes clouding opaque. Storm clouds began growing above as the wind picked up, the sky only darkening as the clouds grew. Then he was gone, rising through the air as it whipped around his blond hair, flying towards them. 

 

As the wind picked up, he looked up and saw the sky dark with angry storm clouds, a boom of thunder roaring above. Liam couldn't help but smile as he saw the familiar raven haired boy a few feet away. "I knew you'd make it!" He shouted, of course Zayn would reply with some snarky comment. 

 

"Now don't get all emotional on me yet Liam." He replied, "good to see you too though, thanks for taking care of Niall."

 

"Your welcome zee, now don't die on us" he laughed.

 

"Don't plan to anytime soon." Zayn shot a hot plasma disk at one of the incoming sentinels. 

 

Liam turned around only to be hit by missile and blown back by the explosion. His steel skin didn't damage, but it was not indestructible either. As he got up the sentinel was getting ready to fire again before a lightning bolt shot down from the sky and struck the metal robot. The robots inner chest burst into sparks and flames as it tumbled down to the ground, blowing up on impact. He looked up to his right to see Niall nod as he flew above him heading towards where sentinels seemed to be coming from. 

 

Niall knew they had to stop the sentinels from the source or they'll just keep coming. He stopped a distance away hovering in the air inspecting what he was dealing with and what was the best way to handle it. A thought popped into his head and knew what he could do. He focused as dark clouds in the sky above the underground entrance began to rotate. 

 

The wind whipped around the tanned skinned boy as he shot bolts at the now grounded sentinel. His body was pulsing with energy, trying to find release. As he shot another bolt it decapitated one of its arms, causing the other hand to release a series of small artillery, prompting him to roll out of their path. As he got up he saw Liam nod at him from behind the metal being. 

 

Liam jumped and punched the robot denting it's shell while sending it to it's knees. As he saw Liam move out of the way, Zayn released a full blast of heated energy, causing the robot to explode. 

 

"Nice blast." Liam nodded as he approached Zayn, his face sweaty and now human, partially covered with black soot.

 

"Nice punch, but I'm sure you were holding back." 

 

Liam laughed as he clapped Zayn on the back. Both boys turned to the right as they heard the sound of howling wind. A powerful tornado descended from the sky and tore off the underground entrance's doors and sucked out anything that was down there out. The sound of metal rubbing against each other was evident before flames exploded from the tunnel causing debris to spurt out. Slowly the tornado diminished leaving the entrance in flames and ruin. 

 

With one last glance at the flaming tunnel, Niall flew back towards the hanger. With ease, patches of sun found their way through as the black storm clouds slowly evaporated, the airfield looked like a war-zone. He finally glided down and landed next to the boys only to be engulfed in a hug by both of them. 

 

"Happy that you two made it." Liam whispered. 

 

"Yeah..." Niall replied, the feeling was unbelievable. 

 

"You guys come on!! Harry's got the jet prepared!!" Louis voice rang out from the aircraft hanger. 

 

They broke apart and jogged into the hanger, there was three jets parked. A large dark blue sleek one and two other white smaller ones. 

 

"Over here" Louis called from the biggest jet, the ramp lit up with him waving like he was in a parade. The three boys boarded the jet. 

 

"Bout time." Liam glanced at the interior of the jet as the ramp closed behind him. 

 

The jet had a cargo area with a row of seats on either side of the walls, up by the middle it had six individual seats lined up in twos behind the pilot and copilot seats. 

Louis sat down in the copilots seat next to Harry. "Harry here, chose this out by the color, nice right?" 

 

"Yes very, now get us outta here" Zayn rolled his eyes. 

 

"Yes sir" Harry took ahold of the of the planes steering yoke while flicking on the ignition starting the jet's engines. All the control panels lit up, giving the cockpit a slight glow. 

 

" You know that was an amazing show of power out there." Zayn faced Niall as they strapped into their seats beside each other.

 

Niall admired how beautiful Zayn was, his cheekbones were prominent, giving his face a perfect balance of symmetrical features. "Thanks, you did good too" he blushed as Zayn intertwined their fingers. 

 

"You came back for me.." 

 

"It shouldn't surprise you that I did, after all you would of done the same for me.." Niall smiled softly. Zayn moved abit and stroked the pale boys injured cheek. The blond boy's hair was a tangled mess, his face covered with bits of dirt. 

 

"Wake me up when we land or something" Liam yawned from the seat behind Niall. 

 

The jet rolled out of the hanger, until the vertical thrusters took over making the aircraft rise into the air. As they rose up into the air, the main jet engines roared and thrusted the craft forward into the now clear sky. 

 

The End (:

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it, as a end of credit song, you can listen to "Oblivion" by M83. The song inspired this fic (: Comment if you'd like. Hopefully the fic didn't suck :/


End file.
